Eterno ángel
by Amaikurai
Summary: Paseando por aquel sombrío y desolado lugar, Dip se siente solo. Sin embargo, como en el pasado, Mabel iluminará su vida una vez más. Pincest. ¿SemiAu?


**Bueno~ Es la primera vez que público algo de este fandom, y siendo sincera esto originalmente fue escrito apenas termine la primera temporada, ajskakjsj, eso fue antes de que BillDip consumiera mi alma(?)**

 **Aun así me sigue gustando esta pareja, lo cual es raro siendo que no me gusta nada el incesto hetero, al menos esta es la única excepción hasta ahora, lol. Además que también son el primer drabble hetero que publico XD**

 **Titulo:** Eterno ángel

 **Pareja:** Pincest.

 **Resumen:** Paseando por aquel sombrío y desolado lugar, Dip se siente solo. Sin embargo, como en el pasado, Mabel iluminará su vida una vez más

 **Advertencia:** Angst, insinuación de incesto.

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls obviamente no me pertenece.

* * *

Dipper siguió el sendero que ahora, debido a su frecuente presencia ahí, conocía de memoria. Era algo deprimente, sin embargo al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de un nostálgico dolor que consideraba algo digno de apreciar, pues era su inspiración para no caer. Al menos sus sentimientos permanecían igual, a pesar que lo demás cambiará.

Ya no estaba ese viejo y extraño pueblo, pues debido a los hechos del pasado, muchos lo abandonaron. La pequeña cabaña que solía visitar cada verano durante su adolescencia ya no estaba ahí, ya que después de que su tío Stan falleciera, fue demolida según su petición antes de morir. Porque claro jamás permitiría que cayera en manos equivocadas, ni siquiera sobre su tumba. Queda poco decir que Wendy se había casado años antes y mudó a la ciudad.

El único que permanecía era Soos, pero simplemente se dedicaba a cuidar la propiedad desde una pequeña caseta en la que vivía. Dipper intento muchas veces darle algo mejor, incluso le ofreció un lugar en su casa y un empleo, pero Soos lo declinó explicando que su voluntad era cuidar lo que su tío Stan le había encomendado. Quiso continuar convenciendole, mas recordó que él mismo mantenía una promesa similar hacia alguien igual de importante.

Tampoco su tío Ford podría acompañarlo, pues él también había dejado ese mundo hace ya casi una década. Fue un hecho que impactó a los gemelos, sobretodo a su tío Stan, ya que ambos compartieron muchos años juntos después del raromagedon.

-Vamos, Pato, ya falta poco.

El joven adulto atrajo levemente la correa hacia él indicando a su porcina mascota que lo siguiera, poco era necesario el uso de esa correa pero debido a que su mascota ya tenía sus años y la vista le fallaba, el debía cuidarlo el doble. No le molestaba, al contrario, Pato era el vivo recuerdo de lo que pasó aquel verano cuando era un niño fue algo real, algo que se convertiría en el mejor verano de toda su vida. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo en guiar a Pato debido a que el pequeño y rechoncho animalito sabía perfectamente a dónde iban.

Además de que ahora era su única compañía, su mejor amigo y su familia, pues desde lo de su hermana ya no tenía el valor de visitar a su padres, quienes probablemente lo repudiaban y culpaban de lo que pasó con Mabel. Y sólo quizá tenían razón.

Y de nuevo, una dolorosa punzada sintió en su corazón como si fuera la primera vez que lo experimentarse. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasará el sufrimiento era el mismo.

-Hola, Mabi, Pato y yo vinimos a visitarte como lo prometimos. Saluda, Pato.

El cerdito simplemente hizo un sonido que sonó más como un triste gemido y se acercó a la piedra tomando su lugar y acomodándose lo más cerca posible de la tierra. Dipper simplemente mantuvo una ligera distancia, sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse más por temor a romperse, sabiendo de sobra que cada día era más difícil.

Leyó el nombre y sus ojos picaron por derramar las lágrimas, y como si de un rito se tratase sonrió limpiando todo rastro de tristeza que pudiera manchar aquel sagrado espacio de descanso para la hermosa embasadora de la felicidad.

—Ya pasaron tres años desde que te fuiste, Mabel, pero justo como lo prometí cada día lo llenó de felicidad y un poco de locura positiva como lo fuiste tú en vida, mi querida Mabel...

Y era cierto, cada vez que tenía un mal día recordaba las palabras de su hermana, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos al reír y los coloridos suéteres que la envolvían todo el tiempo, aún siendo una joven adulta mantenía esa chispa que siempre la caracterizó. Tan linda, tan infantil, tan distraída, tan Mabel. Era la perfección, la luz que podía iluminar la más horrible de las penumbras o calmarlo en un día de tormentas entonando dulces canciones hasta que caía dormido abrazándola.

Nunca podría borrar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, mucho menos los días en que después de tantos obstáculos pudieron declararse el profundo amor que se profesaban.

Lo que nunca esperó es que justamente ese amor fuese su perdición. Una lenta condena que se llevaría lo que más amaba, intento luchar contra todo, mas al final, su frágil amada no pudo más y deseándole una próspera y alegre vida le arrebató lo más preciado. A ella misma.

No más paseos por el atardecer, no más noches de películas ni maratones de pato detective, no más regaños por haber dejado su ropa desordenada, ni misterios que resolver.

—Te extraño...

Su murmuró resonó en el silencio del cementerio, donde descansaba su hermana y tíos. Poco a poco cáscaras de aquella máscara caían revelando la soledad que lo invadía, miró al suelo observando gotas resbalar de sus mejillas hasta el suelo—. ¿Por qué me dejaron solo...?

Una pregunta sin respuesta es lo único que obtuvo, pues todo quedó detenido en el pasado.

Pato se levantó acercándose a Dipper, restregándose en su pierna en una muestra de consuelo, él sonrió levemente secándose las lágrimas.

—Gracias, Pato. Si, tienes razón a Mabel la pondría triste verme así, pero sabes, ahora que lo dije me siento mejor.

Alzó la vista y se congeló por un segundo sin poder creer lo que veía.

Ahí frente a él estaba su hermana con una gran sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos avellana. Sus labios se movieron suavemente como revelando un secreto que solo él conocía.

 _"Todo esta bien. No olvides que te amo"_

Y así como apareció se fue, sin explicación, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, Dipper sabía perfectamente que ella quería darle ánimos, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Se sintió conmovido y con su corazón lleno de nostalgia y buenos deseos sonrió una vez más para su chica.

Jamás la olvidaría y ninguna persona podría reemplazarla, porque ella siempre sería su eterno ángel de la alegría. Pero también continuaría y sería feliz, por ella y por él.

* * *

 **¿Cómo quedó? Admito que fue una escrito rápido que se me ocurrió de la nada y con apenas tiempo para vivir pues aproveche el golpe de la inspiración(?)**

 **Quién sabe y en el futuro escriba más de ellos~**  
 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
